An Unexpected Ally
by Kendell
Summary: Following his battle with Iris, Gamera faces the near impossible task of vanquishing the Gyaos horde. When all seems lost, he finds help from an old hero who he was never expecting, the Giant of Light called Ultraman. Crossover, Oneshot.


Well this is just a random thought that I just had to make a story, what if Ultraman appeared to help Gamera in the battle with the Gyaos? Well here's what I came up with, I hope you like it, if you do, please review! If you don't, don't flame me or I'll feed you to Gamera. Please note, I have never seen Gamera 3, thus why I tried not to do much with the humans as much as I normally would because I didn't want to get blasted for doing characters I don't know wrong. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**An Unexpected Ally**

**Kyoto, midnight;**

Gamera stood at the edge of Kyoto, awaiting the epic conflict that was sure to happen. He watched as in the distance, the sky grew black and their was a thunderous beating of wings. As it got closer, it was obvious it was no storm cloud but a flock of evil winged creatures, the Gyaos horde had arrived. Gamera reared his head back and let out a roar that shook the cities foundations. A massive screech from the horde was the response. Gamera prepared to charge into the battle but heard something behind him, a huge hum of engines. He looked over his shoulder and saw something that for awhile he wasn't expecting. Behind him was a large military force, ready to battle against overwhelming odds with the heroic turtle against the vast numbers of the Gyaos horde. Gamera nodded, seeming to smile and then he charged forwards, firing off plasma fireballs and scorching the flesh of many Gyaos while the forces of man opened fire on the ancient terrors.

Ayana, Asagi, and Tatsunari ran to a nearby building to watch the battle, Ayana and Tatsunari were holding hands. Asagi clutched the broken pendent that once bonded her to the creature that was now risking his life for a world that had recently seen him as an enemy. "You can do it Gamera!" yelled Asagi.

Ayana looked ashamed of herself. "I hope so…he's hurt so much from fighting Iris…that's my fault."

"Now don't talk like that, you know it isn't true." said Tatsunari. "Yes you let Iris out but that doesn't mean he wasn't supposed to be released, fate had something in store for Iris and he's served his purpose."

Ayana watched on but a man nearby caught her attention, an elderly Japanese man. "Sir, you should really be leaving, I mean its dangerous." she said.

The man merely looked at her and said. "Where isn't it dangerous?" he asked. "And you'd be surprised as to how glad you may want me here." he said.

Ayana was confused but for some reason believed him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hayata."

"Well I guess if Gamera fails, we're all dead anyway, you might as well stay here."

Gamera continued his fight, despite missing an arm, he was still more than capable of destroying the Gyaos. Theses creatures were far different than the Super Gyaos he'd killed years ago in Tokyo, theses creature were too confident in their numbers, they didn't care about themselves as a individual so they weren't trying to defend themselves from destruction, they didn't dodge because they knew if they were killed, their sisters would still be there, that was why he killed them effectively. The earth forces were doing well but they were being destroyed as well. Gamera spat a fireball into his stump, forming another fist of burning hot plasma. He torn through the swarm of evil beings, sending flaming bits of flesh raining onto the streets. He pulled his head into his shell as sonic beams fired at it. It hit his shell but had no effect. He pulled his limbs into his shell as he sensed more beams flying at them. He powered up his jets and spun into the air like a flying saucer. He flew into the horde and sliced them with his buzz saw-like shell.

"Gamera is doing rather well, reminds me of me when I was young." said Hayata, smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Asagi, confused.

"Nothing dear, just reminiscing about the old days."

The Gyaos fought back as hard as they could. Even though their flesh was torn and severed by the shell of Gamera, there bodies pelted with bullets by the human's military force, they fought back and slowly began to overwhelm the defenders. Five Gyaos, sacrificing themselves for the good of the horde, drove their heads into the jets of Gamera, blocking the fire long enough to force him to drop as two more of their members slammed into the top of his shell, sending him spiraling to the ground below with a huge impact.

"Gamera!" yelled Asagi in concern.

"Look out!" yelled Ayana as another Gyaos flew towards them at high speeds, she was panicked but saw that Hayata wasn't. She saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small object, it looked kind of like a toy but she could tell it wasn't.

He lifted it to the sky and pressed a button on it, causing a bright light to engulf him. Ayana shielded her eyes, when she uncovered them, standing in front of the building was a huge red and white giant with a silver metallic head and a strange object on his chest that glowed a steady blue. "SHIAH!" barked the huge humanoid as he took a fighting stance. In a quick moment, the giant brought up a vicious knee into the jaw bone of the Gyaos, snapping it like a twig and sending it falling to the ground in agony. The giant gave a powerful kick into the head of the devil bird, crushing its skull. The giant turned to the group and nodded.

Ayana was surprised but then remembered hearing something from years ago, giants that defended the planet earth. "Ultraman" said Tatsunari before Ayana could. The giant nodded.

"Ultraman has returned." said Asagi. "I remember the stories but I thought the last Ultraman left a long time ago."

"The Gyaos horde must be too large a threat for them to let go unchecked." said Ayana.

Ultraman nodded. Up till now Gamera had done a good job but he wasn't enough for this threat. The giant of light ran to Gamera and beat down the Gyaos that had attacked him with a fury of martial arts. He extended his hand to Gamera who though confused at first, took his hand to be helped up. Gamera extended his hand and a stream of energy went out into Gamera, recharging him completely and even healing his arm. Gamera nodded to his new ally and they turned to the swarm of evil beings.

The Gyaos were startled by the appearance of a second being of such power but not discouraged. The swarm descended on the two heroes. Before they got within melee reach, Ultraman formed a blade of energy and threw it into the horde, it sliced through what ever it hit, killing a good many of the dark beings. Gamera spat fireball after fireball into the horde, killing just as many as his ally. Once the Gyaos swarm got within reach of melee attacks, Gamera slashed out with his elbow blades while Ultraman continued to show his martial arts mastery. Soon dead Gyaos began piling up around the two guardians but the beast kept coming. Gamera retracted into his shell and flew into the heart of the Gyaos swarm, his shell slicing and maiming the evil beings. Ultraman also took flight and assaulted the Gyaos, forming a field of energy around his hands, allowing them to cut through whatever they touched, like Gamera, he cut down the Gyaos. However well they fought, however, the Gyaos were to large in number to be defeated in this way, before long, Ultraman's color timer began to flash and Gamera's energy was running low. They flew from the horde and to the ground below. Gamera and Ultraman nodded to each other. Gamera begin sucking fire in from all over the city while Ultraman began to build energy himself. Gamera shot a huge fireball, it even dwarfed the one that beheaded the Super Gyaos, Ultraman crossed his wrists in an L formation and a beam of energy fired from his hand, the Specium Beam. The two finishing attacks fired into the middle of the Horde, killing all in their way there, before detonating in an explosion the likes of which rivaled ten atomic bombs and would be visible from deep space. When it cleared, all that remained was a rain of Gyaos flesh.

"They did it!" said Asagi, excited.

Ayana let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." she looked at Tatsunari and seizing the happiness in the moment, threw her arms around him and kissed him, Tatsunari blushed heavily but returned the kiss.

Gamera and Ultraman looked at each as the sun began to raise. They nodded to each other and shook hands. Ultraman threw his hands to the sky and with a shout of "SHUWATCH!" flew into the sky and through the clouds, disappearing from sight, heading home to once more be separated from Hayata so the man could continue a normal life...for awhile anyway. Gamera watched the alien hero vanish into space and let out a victorious roar. He turned and head into the ocean to rest and this time he planned to hibernate once more, he knew the Gyaos had laid eggs but the Earth's mana had restored itself enough to drive them into dormancy again and he must also go dormant until such a time that the devil birds returned but he knew that if a monster threatened earth in his absence, a powerful race of heroes had their eyes on earth and would protect it if need be…

* * *

Well there you go, what do you think? Personally I say its pretty good, hope you think so to!


End file.
